Peter Parker (Ultimate Spider-Man game)
Peter Parker is Richard Parker and Mary Parker's son and the superhero Spider-Man. History Peter was born to Richard and Mary Parker, and became best friends with his mother's best friend and his father's lab partner's son Eddie Brock. After his and Eddie's parents died in a plane crash, Peter was left with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. During a field trip, he was bitten by a Radio-Active Spider which led to him developing spider powers and him becoming Spider-Man which led to him defeating villains such as Green Goblin, Electro and the R.H.I.N.O., and fighting villains such as Shocker and the Sandman. At some point, Mary Jane Watson found out about his secret and helped sew up his costume. Some time later, he reunited with Eddie, who took him to Trask Industries and showed him the Venom suit, which their fathers had created. After reading his father's diary, Peter assumed Bolivar Trask had stolen the suit from Richard and went to steal it back and he put it on for a few hours, but soon realized he couldn't control it and turned into Venom. At some point, Peter managed to remove it and returned it to Trask Industries, but Eddie found out what he had done and who he really was, and stole the suit and became Venom. Peter and Venom fought on a football field and fell off, but Eddie presumably died when police backed him onto a power line. Three months later, after retrieving his web shooters and costume from Mary Jane, Peter defeated Shocker and stopped several thugs from hurting a young woman, who saw him as a freak. After getting home, he raced the Human Torch and won. The next day, he found himself chasing R.H.I.N.O. and saving people, eventually defeating the bot and arresting Alex O'Hirn. However, he suffered from a headache due to being near Eddie and fought Venom at the top of the Metropolitan Museum of Art and threw him to the ground, where he was captured by Silver Sable and brought to Trask. He later found Venom fighting the newly escaped Electro near the Daily Bugle and was beaten by Electro, but he was recaptured by S.H.I.E.L.D. after Venom escaped. Peter yelled at Nick Fury for not being able to keep Electro locked up before leaving. Later that night, he followed the Beetle and saved several people as Beetle took a sample of the Sandman and he defeated him near a construction site. Beetle headed to Latverian Embassy and Peter studied him on a website called superheroconspiricies.com, and headed there even though Fury told him not to and encountered the Green Goblin. Spider-Man managed to defeat the Goblin at a U.N. building and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents took him into custody. Silver Sable later captured Peter using tranquilizer darts and he fought back until people were put in danger due to their battle. She helped him save them and attacked him again before Venom took her away and Spider-Man chased him down and defeated him before he passed out. Sable then brought him to Trask Industries, where Adrian Toomes injected Peter with a sample of the Venom suit which merged with the particles in his blood that turned him into Carnage and he started to feed on the humans. Eddie defeated him and absorbed the Carnage suit into himself, giving him absolute total control of the suit. Spider-Man then cornered Trask in his office and he gave him a file containing the truth about his father before Venom arrived. Spider-Man chased Trask outside, where Sable revealed she no longer worked for Bolivar Trask and he did not know how to fly the helicopter. Spider-Man then defeated Venom and read the file, and he learned that Edward Brock, Sr. faked throwing away the Venom suit and tried it on board a plane which was the cause of their parents' death and one of the witnesses was his mother. Peter later met up with Mary Jane and he expressed his concern for Eddie, but she reminded him that he wasn't there, and that she was. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Parkers Category:Ultimate Spider-Man game Category:Peter Parker variations Category:Venom hosts Category:Carnage hosts